My Angel, Jessie
by x-sarbear-x
Summary: This is the story of when James first meets Jessie and they fall in love their senior year. After going smooth for well. Forever! They decide to get married. There is one person who isn't too happy about them together though...Read and Review!


My Angel, Jessie.

I could feel the clocks large hands ticking away. With each tick, I got sweatier. Only 5 more minutes till- My thoughts were cut off when Nick,the kid who was going to beat me up after class, punched his fist into his hand, then popped his knuckles a few times to intimidate me. His antics worked. I was scared out of my mind. Why I thought. I only accidentally spilled my coke on him at lunch, I apologized-then once again my thought were cut off by the sound of the afternoon school bell. I gulped and as slowly as possible, I gathered my books. I looked around to see if Nick had left. He had! Maybe just maybe. He forgot. Yes I said hysterically, he forgot. I walked out of homeroom, went to my locker got my books and ran to the buses. I was only a few inches outside when Nick came. That bastard punched me from behind, then once I was on the ground he laughed and kicked me, then again. Well he tried to kick me again. Out of nowhere this girl walks up and bitch slaps him. She yells some...unmentionable things. Nick got mad that a girl took him down, then left to get on his bus. I was awestruck. Then the girl turned and looked at me. She asked me "Are you okay?!?"I never replied. I was too busy starring, at her. She had long, gorgeous red hair. Her face was just..perfect. And then, her eyes. Her eyes were the bluest shade of blue I had ever seen. She was an angel, she was my angel. "Um, hello." she asked. "I snapped out of it and said t-t-thanks" She helped me up and brushed me off with her angelic hands. I was in heaven. "Who are you?" she asked. I replied as macho-like as I could "James, James Morgan". She giggled. "Cute name" she said. I blushed hard. "I'm Jessie Parker, nice to meet you James" she said. Then all of a sudden she randomly turns around and sighs. I look behind her too see that all the bussed had left. "Do you live close?" I asked. "Yes I do" she said with a smile. "I could walk you home if you want me to" She blushes. "That would be nice" So we set off for Jessie's house. On the way to her house we talked. About pretty much everything. School, home, our friends. I realized that we have a lot in common. Jessie said she is a senior like me. I couldn't believe that I hadn't seen her before. We both like the band Fall Out Boy. We both were going to go to college for the Arts. It was amazing talking to Jessie. I could be myself without worrying about...well, anything. Then in the middle of our conversation. She stopped and looked to her left, were here she said. I looked over at Jessie's house. It was pretty typical. A white 2 story with some flowers planted around, and some rocking chairs on the front porch. I liked her house it looked very inviting from the outside. "Hey, you can stay for a little while if you want. My brother is the only one home and my mom doesn't get off work for another couple of hours" she said with a smile. I thanked her and she invited me inside. The inside of her home was like the outside. Very typical. Very normal. I liked it. I sat down on her couch and she went into her kitchen to get some cokes. I looked around the room, and heard footsteps. I thought it was Jessie but it wasn't, it was her brother. He looked to be 10 or 11. He glared at me and said "Who are you"? "I'm James, I'm one of Jessie's friends" I said as pleasantly. He muttered something under his breathe that sounded like "Ya, friends with benefits". He walked back into the room he came out of. I sat back on the couch and Jessie walked in carrying 2 glasses of coke. I thanked her then asked what her brothers name was. "His name is Trent, was that him you were talking to?" I laughed and replied "Yes, he seems nice". "Nice if you consider, a rabid animal nice. He acts like a rabid animal most of the time" she said laughing. I just laughed along with her. I set my coke down on a coaster on her coffee table next to a picture of a man and woman. I picked up the photo and asked "Are these your parents?" She lowered her head and replied softly "Yes". I was silent. "The lady is my mom and the man is my dad, well used to be I guess. He died last year in a plane crash. He was a pilot." she replied sadly. "I-I-I'm really sorry Jessie" She smiled. "Its fine James" I thought fast, to get on a happier subject. But I ended up asking her if she had a boyfriend, hint hint ;). She blushed and said no. I just smiled. We talked some more and before I knew it, it was 5:00pm. Jessie's mom would be home in about 10 minutes. So I said bye. And we exchanged cell numbers. As I was walking out of her door. She said "Uh, James". "Yes" I said. "Meet me at locker 362 tomorrow bye"


End file.
